


shifting gears

by orphan_account



Category: Initial D
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	shifting gears

Keisuke Takahashi had won a race earlier that night. After he had passed the finish and paused to acknowledge his victory, he drove back to the start to meet Ryosuke, pulling up and getting out to stand in front of his brother. The chase had been a close one, which made it all the more rewarding when his brother showed a rare smile and proud chuckle at his improved times and technique, then placed his hand on his brother's head and murmured lowly into his ear so no one could hear, "You were amazing, Kei. I'll see you at home, okay?" to which Keisuke hastily nodded and gave a quick grin before they separated and got in their own cars. As always, they were the first to leave. 

Keisuke had always hated having to drive separate from his brother. He did like having his own specialized car that suited his strengths and weaknesses, same for Ryosuke, but he couldn't help feeling awkward that they were both driving to the same place in different vehicles. Having Ryosuke in the car with him was so different from driving alone, it was fun and made him want to show off a little. He enjoyed his company and his commentary of the road, his driving, other people's driving. It felt right to have him there. Which is why it felt so lonely without him here now. The passenger seat felt empty. 

After what felt like hours, he finally arrived at his house. Their house. Everyone on the team and beyond were well aware that they shared a house, they're brothers after all... but they didn't live together as brothers. Nothing they did at home was very brotherly at all, really. They held hands and shared a bed, and other things too, though they still talked about racing and cars and opponents, of course. Keisuke's heart swelled at the sight of his brother's car in the garage, and he quickly parked and exited his own car before rushing to the house. He got to the door and tried to stifle the curling of his lip into an eager beam, so impatient to hear his admired aniki's praise of his hard work tonight. 

As he put his hand on the door handle, taking one last composing breath before going inside, the handle turned from the other side of the door and Ryosuke stood with an amused look on his face. 

"Welcome home." He said casually, though a smile could be heard in his voice.

"Yeah." Keisuke replied briefly, his eyes focused on his hand still on the door handle. He bit his lip and tried to ignore the excitement in his chest. He felt like he could explode. He let his gaze wander up his brother's arm, shoulder, neck, then came to rest his eyes on his face. After that, he couldn't hide the grin that took his face, which Ryosuke could relate to as he pulled him into the entryway and wrapped an arm around his waist, shutting the door with the other hand. He settled that hand on the back of his younger brother's head and there they were, Keisuke laughing as his chin rested on his brother's shoulder, and Ryosuke smiling into the side of his brother's neck with one hand ruffling Keisuke's hair and one hand on his hip that pulled him closer to him.

They settled down and separated, calm now that they were together and in their house. Ryosuke broke the silence,

"You really did well tonight. You beat some records on that pass and I can see you've been working on some of your weaker points." Ryosuke informed him. A surge of pride went through Keisuke, but he wasn't the only proud one. As the race was occurring, no one could have been prouder that Ryosuke as those from checkpoints below relayed his younger brother's times and actions. 

"Mm. Thanks." Keisuke said. Not only the intense race, but the warmth of the house and his brother's arms and the comfort of both was starting to make him tired. 

"How about you get to bed early, I'll come join you when I'm done inputting all the information from the race."

Keisuke nodded and headed towards their shared room, changing into some short shorts and a jacket with nothing underneath. He flopped on their vast bed and looked up at the ceiling. The streetlamps outside were slightly green tinted, which gently washed the entire room in a faint mint color. He didn't want to go to sleep until Ryosuke came to bed, so he waited for a couple minutes. When he still hadn't come into the room, Keisuke threw back the blanket he'd crawled under while waiting and called "Ryoooooosuke!!", to which he heard "Five minutes!".

Keisuke had started to doze off when Ryosuke finally came into the bedroom, far over 5 minutes later, worn out from staring at a screen and monotonously punching numbers into his computer. He was ready to curl up with Keisuke, that's just what he needed right now. He quickly stripped from all his clothes except for his briefs and crawled to lay next to his brother. Keisuke turned to look at him and smiled, scooting closer and offering the blanket to him. Ryosuke accepted the offer and pulled Keisuke as close as they could get, their legs overlapping, skin touching, arms around each other. Keisuke's crown was pressed into Ryosuke's chest and their breathing synced. Ryosuke sighed contentedly as he heard Keisuke's breathing becoming slower and deeper. Their grasp of each other relaxed, but it stayed tight and intimate despite losing their grip on consciousness. It had been a good night; a race was won, records broken, and the Takahashi brothers got to spend another night with each other.

 

 

 

 

 

they fucked


End file.
